Lobos Invernales
by Dani Lynch
Summary: "Quiero hacer algo diferente y divertido". En este fic moderno haré algo dramático y a su vez divertido, esto es JELSA y Kristanna más dos nuevos personajes llamados Daniela (Osea yo XD) y Alex que serán familiares de nuestros protagonistas. Es mi primer fic, denle oportunidad.


**¡Hola!. Soy Dani Lynch, soy nueva en este lugar, me encanta escribir historias, y el tema principal de mis historias será el Jelsa, !JELSA FOREVER!**

**¿?:- tose para llamar mi atención-**

**Yo: Ah si, aquí conmigo, están mis buenas amigas: Alexandra e Isa(a ella no le gusta su nombre completo, pero le gusta que le digan así).**

**Las dos: ¡Hola!**

**Yo: ¿Ya estas feliz?- pregunta a Alexandra, con una cara de querer matarla.**

**Alexandra:¡Sip! Aunque, no dijiste lo que te dije que dijeras- viéndome con una cara de "vamos, dilo".**

**Yo: No, no, no y no, no lo dije y jamás lo diré- dije haciendo movimientos con los brazos en forma de negación.**

**Alexandra: Oh, vamoooos, no seas mala Dani, siiiii- poniendo una cara de cordero degollado.**

**Yo: ¡Jamás en mi vida!- dándole la espalda.**

**Alexandra: Por fiiiiiiiis- haciendo puchero.**

**Isa: Vamos, Al, compórtate, ya dijo que no "y estoy de su lado"-sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros.**

**Yo: Gracias, ahora, como les decía, este es mi primer fic, no estoy segura de que les guste o no, y para los fans de los hombres lobo:¡No me maten! vi una serie que se llama Familia lobo y me gusto la idea, así que sin más preámbulos, aquí esta el primer capitulo de Lobos Invernales.**

**"Ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia me pertenece, solo hago esto para pasar el rato y entretenerlos a ustedes, todo es de sus respectivas compañías y autores"**

**Capitulo #1: "****_El comienzo de todo"_**

Era una noche en la ciudad de Snowflake, recibe ese nombre gracias a que los habitantes de ese lugar amaban el invierno** (Alexandra: Y también porque a la autora no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Yo: ¿Era necesario que dijeras eso?. Alexandra: Es mi venganza porque no dijiste que..- no pudo termina gracias a que Isa la noqueó con la sartén que le pedí prestada a Rapunzel.) **, en uno de los edificios del lugar, más exactamente en el piso más alto, dormía plácidamente la familia Arendelle, cuando repentinamente se oye como alguien toca la puerta de su apartamento con un poco de desesperación, haciendo que los señores Akthar e Idun Arendelle despierten. Akthar se levantó observando el reloj, eran las 11:35 p.m.

Akthar: ¿Quien podrá ser a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó a su esposa, la cual se levantaba también; se oyeron de nuevo los golpes a la puerta.

Idun: No lo sé, pero por como se oye, debe de ser importante- dijo acompañando a su esposo hasta la puerta del apartamento.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron al ver que era una chica de 12 años, pero no cualquier chica, era la hija de la mejor amiga de Idun, esta chica era del tamaño y la edad de su hija mayor, Elsa, era castaña con ojos marrones, morena trigueña, las puntas de su cabello, junto con las de su flequillo, que le cubría apenas el ojo derecho, eran de color frambuesa, su cara tenia rastros de lagrimas secas y sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado, traía puestos unos jeans azules, una camisa azul eléctrico, una sudadera blanca de cierre, cerrada hasta la mitad, y unas converse del mimo color de la camisa; Idun al ver quien era, y en que estado se encontraba, inmediatamente le dijo que pasara, y la invitó a sentarse en el sofá que estaba en el recibidor. Cuando todos tomaron asiento Idun habló.

Idun: ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Daniela? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con preocupación.

Daniela: No tenia otro lugar al cual ir, no tengo familia y...- su voz se quebró en ese momento y comenzó a llorar. Idun, al ver eso, la abrazó y le acarició el cabello mientras trataba de consolarla.

Akthar: ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó acercándose a Daniela y posando una mano en su hombro.

Daniela: Mi madre... es mi madre, la asesinaron- dijo entrecortada-mente y aún derramando lagrimas. Idun y Akthar, al escuchar eso, abrieron sus ojos como platos y sus corazones se detuvieron por un momento.

Idun: ¿Como pasó eso?- preguntó mientras la aferraba más a sí misma.

Daniela: Pues..- dijo un poco más calmada.

**Flashback**

Eran como las 9:45 p.m., y Daniela estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, cuando escuchó un ruido muy fuerte provenir del cuarto de su madre, preocupada se levantó rápidamente y fue directamente a la habitación de su madre. Al abrir la puerta, lo que vio, la dejó horrorizada: en el suelo de la habitación, estaba su madre tendida sobre un charco de sangre, con u hilo de sangre en su nariz y boca y una gran herida al costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Corrió para arrodillarse a lado de su madre y empezar a buscar algún signo vital. Pero na. Se echó a llorar sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre. Luego de 1 hora llorando se levanto y se dijo a sí misma.

Daniela: Tengo que hacer algo... no puedo quedarme aquí sola...- dijo secándose las lagrimas y se puso a pensar que hacer-¡Ya sé!- yendo a su cuarto y buscando una ropa para cambiarse, ya que estaba en pijama y estaba cubierta de sangre, en cuanto estuvo vestida tomó las llaves de la casa y salió con rumbo al apartamento de las únicas personas en quien confiaba y sabia que la aceptaría, los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, de su madre, los Arendelle.

**Flashback Fin**

Akthar e Idun se quedaron pasmados ante la historia de Daniela.

Akthar: Pero, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó a la chica que ya había dejado de llorar.

Daniela: Porque son las únicas personas en las que confío, y son las únicas que me aceptarían gracias a que Elsa tiene poderes- dijo lentamente mientras miraba con tristeza a Akthar.

Idun: ¿Qué quieres de...- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Daniela se quitó la capucha de su sudadera dejando ver que, en su cabeza, tenía dos orejas de lobo blancas, luego se levantó, dejando ver una cola de lobo blanca. Akthar e Idun estaban en shock al ver eso, conocían muy bien a Daniela, la consideraban como otra hija, pero no sabían de eso.

Daniela: Lo sé...- dijo deprimida- ¡Soy un fenómeno!- exclamó, haciendo que Akthar e Idun se extrañaran.

Idun: No eres un fenómeno...- dijo abrazándola- Eres especial, esto es un don, dime ¿Esto es lo único que haces, o, hay algo más?- dijo en un tono juguetón, Daniela: Esto es como un indicio de mi poder, yo tengo ADN de lobo y puedo convertirme en uno- dijo mirando a los ojos a Idun.**  
><strong>

Akthar: No puedes quedarte sola, quédate a vivir con nosotros, seras nuestra hija- dijo Akthar dulcemente.

Daniela lo miró con esperanza reflejada en sus ojos, ellos, para ella, eran como unos padres, y, ahora, que no le quedaba nada, ellos se ofrecían a ser sus padres.

Daniela: ¡¿Enserio?!- preguntó con u brillo en sus ojos. Akthar asintió con una sonrisa, luego miró a Idun, que estaba sonriendole calidamente, la abrazó con fuerza con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos- ¡Gracias!- gritó con fuerza.

Tanta, que despertó a la hija mayor de los Arendelle, Elsa Arendelle, quien fue a la sala a ver que estaba sucediendo, se sorprendió al ver a la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre, y su mejor amiga, abrazando a su madre.

Elsa: ¿Dani? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó extrañada, pero cuando miró con más atención, vio la cola y la orejas de Dani- ¿Como es que tienes cola y orejas de... lobo?- preguntó exaltada. Sus padres y Dani le contaron toda la historia- Eso es terrible, Dani- dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga.**(Yo: A partir de aquí voy a poner solo Dani. Isa: ¿Por qué solo Dani y no Daniela?. Yo: porque me da flojeeeeeeera. Isa: Eso lo explica todo).**

Idun: Por eso, ella se quedará con nosotros, será su nueva hermana- dijo con un tono dulce.

Elsa: ¡¿Ensero?! ¡Eso es genial! Ahora no solo seremos mejores amigas, sino, también hermanas- dijo con una emoción digna de Anna.

Dani: ¡Siiiii!- dijo igual o más emocionada- Pero creo que a Anna no hay que decirle la historia completa, solo tiene 9 años- dijo con más seriedad.

Akthar: Tienes razón, le diremos que ocurrió un accidente y, por ello, Daniela vivirá con nosotros como su nueva hermana, claro que también le contaremos sobre sus poderes- explicó lenta y calmadamente- ¿Bien?

Las dos: ¡Bien!- dijeron levantándose y yendo a la habitación, donde Anna estaba dormida aún.

Elsa: Anna... Anna despierta- dijo mientras movía el hombro de su hermana menor para despertarla.

Anna: Mmm... Amm... 5 minutos más mamá- dijo aún medio dormida, mientras que Dani se reía en voz baja con su mano frente a su boca, estaba parada detrás de Elsa. Elsa ya cansada creó una bola de nieve y se la estrelló en la cara a Anna, haciendo que despertara de golpe- ¡Ya desperté! Ya desperté- esta vez ocasionando que ambas chicas se rieran- ¿Por qué me despertaste Elsa? Aún es de noche...- dijo aún sin ver a Dani, que seguía atrás de Elsa.

Elsa: Por esto- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que viera que allí estaba Dani, con una sonrisa de lado viendo a Anna con ternura.

Anna: ¡Daniii!- gritó lanzándose a abrazarla. Anna consideraba a Daniela como otra hermana mayor, le tenía una cariño especial a esa chica, siempre que estaba con ella se sentía segura, protegida, y le encantaba jugar con ella, era muy divertida- ¡Por qué estas aquí tan tarde?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

Elsa: Veras, Anna, ocurrió un accidente y por eso...- comenzó a decir, pero Dani la interrumpió.

Dani: Ahora soy tu nueva hermana mayor- dijo completando lo que Elsa iba a decir.

Cuando Anna escuchó eso le brillaron los ojos llenos de alegría, empezó a gritar de de la emoción mientras saltaba por toda la habitación, pero cuando pasó frente a Elsa, se detuvo en súbito.

Anna: ¿Nueva?... eso significa que... ¿Elsa no será más mi hermana mayor?- dijo con tristeza en su voz, las dos chicas mayores se miraron entre sí, para luego empezar a reír ante la inocencia de la pequeña Anna.

Elsa: No Anna, no dejaría de ser tu hermana mayor por nada- dijo mientras se acercaba a su pequeña e inocente hermana, para abrazarla.

Dani: Así es, Elsa seguirá siendo tu hermana mayor, y yo seré como otra hermana para ambas- dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Anna: Fiuf...- suspiró- pensé que te perdería, Elsa- dijo abrazándola posesiva mente, conmoviendo a Dani.

Elsa: No me perderás, siempre estaré contigo y no te dejaré jamás dijo devolviendo le el abrazo.

Dani: Bueno, lamento interrumpir, pero hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirle a Anna, ¿Verdad, Elsa?- dijo viendo a Elsa, quien asintió soltando a Anna- o, mejor se lo mostramos...- dijo sonriendo viendo a Elsa sonreír igual. Ella sabia que a Anna le fascinaba jugar con la magia de Elsa, así que estaba segura que le gustaría su poder.

Anna: ¿Decirme q...?- no pudo terminar, por que Dani hizo aparecer de nuevo sus orejas y cola- ¡Wow! ¡¿Como hiciste eso?!- preguntó entre emocionada y sorprendida.

Dani: Pues, tengo ADN de lobo y, gracias a eso, puedo hacer esto, y también puedo convertirme en lobo- dijo nerviosa por como reaccionaria, mientras Elsa colocaba su mano en el hombro de Dani como signo de apoyo.

Anna: ¡Eso es genial! ¡Ahora no solo tengo una hermana con poderes de hielo! ¡Si no, también, una hermana lobo!- dijo con su clásica y enorme emoción, mientras corría a abrazar a Dani.

Akthar: ¡Así es! Ahora ella será tu hermana- dijo entrando a la habitación, junto con su esposa- Y espero que la traten como tal, para que este cómoda con nosotros- dijo dirijiendose a Elsa y Anna.

Ambas: ¡Claro que si!- gritaron al unisono.

Idun: Muy bien, ahora vayan a dormir- dijo dulcemente. En la habitación, al ser un apartamento, había una litera y una cama individual; generalmente, Anna usaba la individual, Elsa la litera de abajo, y la de arriba quedaba sola- Dani puede usar la litera de arriba. dijo señalando la litera.

Dani: Esta bien... gracias- dijo tímidamente.

Akthar: No tienes que agradecer, después de todo, eres una Arendelle ahora- dijo dándole un abrazo, que pronto se convirtió en un abrazo familiar.

**Eeeeeeen fiiin, y este fue el capitulo de esta semana, espero que le aya gustado, déjenme saberlo en los reviws, si les gusta, lo continuaré, sino... pues, que se le va a hacer.**

**Al: Dilo...**

**Yo: Nooo, te dije que no lo iba a decir- ya perdiendo la paciencia- ah, y otra cosa, ya deben saber que tengo poderes de lobo...**

**Al: No me digas- con la car igual a la de la imagen.**

**Yo: Si te digo... Bueno, yo tengo esos poderes, y aquí mi amiga- señalando a Al- tienes alas de "ángel", "ÁNGEL"- haciendo comillas aéreas y enfatizando el la palabra ángel.**

**Al: oh, vamos, tu sabes que soy una santa- con cara de que no es del todo verdad.**

**Yo: Si claro, y yo no me sé la canción Pass Me By de R5- viendola con una especie de Pokerface combinada con Trollface- Bueno, voy a agregar que hasta el capitulo 5 será como una extención de los cambios a su vida antes de ... no quiero hacer spoiler, así que solo diré el cambio de su vida desde mi llegada.**

**Al: Y porque tu apareces y yo no? Quiero ser famosa!**

**Yo: Primero: Ya apareces! vas a estar conmigo es todos los omakes! y segundo: salgo porque soy la escritora, y porque soy fan de Elsa- con voz de "no es ovio".**

**Isa: Tercero: ya eres famosa por tus suplicas y uno que otro berrinche- ganándose la mirada fulminante de Al y que le sacara el dedo medio.**

**Yo: Y así dices que eres una santa- en un suspiro.**

**Al: Esta bien pues, no lo soy, contenta?- con voz peleona y alzando sus brazos en señal de rendición.**

**Yo: Pero tampoco para que te enojes... Bueno, mejor dejo esto hasta aquí, espero que les agrade la idea de este fic, como dije, hasta el capitulo 5 será una extensión de los cambios, desde el 6 en adelante habrá más acción, emoción y comedia; tratare de subir capítulos los 15 y ultimo de cada mes.**

**Isa: Y porque no semanal?**

**Yo: Tu sabes que nos están bombardeando en el liceo con tareas, exámenes y proyectos, pero en vacaciones creo que si podre subir semanal.  
><strong>

**Isa: Cierto... Cuídense mucho.**

**Al: Les mandamos un abrazo psicológico con mucha alegría, ya que en el ultimo examen que hicimos sacamos 20.**

**Las tres: Fuck yea.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Lobos Invernales, chau chau.**


End file.
